Trade With Your Soul
Trade With Your Soul is a case featured in Criminal Case as the 111th case of the game and the 19th case of the Secrets from Beginnings (Season 3). It is first one to take place in Wealthy Street, district of Fario. Plot When the team learned from Esmeralda that mayor Kessel has been sold the whole district of Wealthy Street to Roberto Dias and Mandy Pregodich, Diego and the player went inside the district to find the duo and question them. After a failed attempt to find district reeve office, the team decided to ask someone for a help but then they heard gunshots coming from an expensive casino across the street. Once they arrived inside. they evacuated the area from everyone and on the tabling table found Mandy, shot twice in her eyes. The team first interrogated Scarlett Wong. Later, the team also found reason to suspect a dancer Skye Roberts but also inventor Logan Dynamite when the player found the murder weapon inside his belongings. When Matilda finished the autopsy of the victim she said that she was killed from a short range with the printed gun the player discovered on the beginning of the investigation but also that she found muscle gainer, a short effective substance that helps people to feel to have more strength, traces on the victim's neck. The team later got informed by Sandy that she found a footage of a drunk victim that became viral. After seeing the video, Diego recognized the club in the background and then with the player went to search it closer. After searching the scene the team found reason to talk with Jeremiah Loyd, a DJ that the player met back in Greenland. They also approached Scarlett when they discovered that she cheated on the victim in poker games. Scarlett said that the victim found about that and that she started to blackmail her with various actions and if she would've reject any, the victim would've published her cheating behavior to everyone in a district which would've ruined her whole reputation, not just a finance manager but also as a gambler. The team also started to suspect a local street kid Sebastiano Bauman after analyzes of the security camera that shown that he and the victim had an argument. When the player discovered that Logan tried to poison the victim the team back to him demanding answers. Logan said that he had enough from her and her games, telling the team that the victim and her boyfriend wanted from him to create a weapon who would be used against something and that he would get paid, but after delivering the weapon he never saw any dollar from promised sum. While the team recap the case, Skye approaches the team and said that she is the one that killed Mandy. Once the team started to interrogate her they discovered that she is under the effect of some sort of a drug and that she isn't the one who speak. They called Karen who took her to her lab to examine her blood. In the meantime, they decided to search night club once again where the discovered that Jeremiah hated the victim because she won an international music competition stealing the mix from him. The team also found that Sebastiano had a huge crush on the victim but that she kept rejecting him because she was already in a relationship and due to the age gap between them. When the player discovered the last piece of the puzzle, the team arrested Sebastiano for this murder. Sebastiano tried to deny everything, telling the team that he isn't capable to do anything of that, but after getting surrounded by evidence he confessed. He smiled before taking off his hoodie, revealing a shirt with a giant "L" on it, while clapping for a sign of a well done job. He introduced himself as Lord Sebastian of Ban, a son of current European dictator Francisco Leskov and that he is here on a diplomatic mission of taking down all enemies of European New Order that LEGION established after taking down the rest of European International Police. When he was asked how Mandy was the enemy of ENO as she is just a regular American politician. He just laughed and replied that she is actually his cousin, pure blooded Polish, and that he never had a crush on her, like he said earlier, but that he just wanted to get close to her and kill her when she expects the least. He continued with explaining telling that her family was always against his and that she migrated to USA when LEGION take a full charge over the old continent but that she was also the one that tried to take Roberto Dias out of the LEGION and out of LUMIA and that he as high member of both organizations couldn't let that to happen. He as well said that Mandy tries to pull strings from USA and made the USA government to launch a massive invasion on old continent which could've been trigger for Third World War, something that LEGION still didn't want to have. Then he said that after moving to USA Roberto changed and that Roberto is powerful ally that can't be lost. Diego told him to shut up so they can arrest him, but suddenly and moving step closer to him, the team was found in the line of fire from all spots around the street. Caught in the open fire the team needed to find the hiding spot at the nearest building that end up to be a primary crime scene of the investigation. Inside the team was found on the gunpoint of Rot Thorn, a top hitman who laughed at them and said that he is willing to help if the team help him first. With a very small trust in him the team decided to interrogate him about his request, keeping their hands on their weapons. Rot said that he heard that a shady rich Oldman opens a brothel in a district and that he look for a security force. However, he said that even he found that suspicious because a normal brothel don't need security of a hitman neither any other security, but he also mentioned that somewhere here is the USB that man sent to him but that he lost it. After searching the place the team found and restored the USB before they sent it to the analyzes. The player also found an exchange cheque that they sent to the lab as well. After Arif finished the analyze of the USB he said that contained information about Roberto and mayor's meetings but also Roberto's strange activities since he landed in the city. Now having a proof the team went to arrest Roberto who laughed at the team, telling then that this is his district and that by contract he can't be arrested unless being caught in the act, but he also said that the contract is totally legal and allowed the team to search the office and find the contract and make themselves sure. They accepted the offer and search the area only to discover that Roberto spoke the truth. Then, they decided to visit mayor himself and convince him to tore the contract by showing him who Roberto really is. As they entered mayor's office to speak with the mayor, they saw that mayor is under hypnoses, similar to one Skye was in and decided that the best way is to call Karen and fix him. Barb and the player went to pick up analyzes of the exchange cheque where by Madison they got informed that cheques are payment for organs of Salvador Gregory that his killer sold after the murder. Barb asked her for more information on what she said that the cheques are covered with a music mixer polish, assuming that they were at the night club before ending up at the casino. The team swapped the place and found a secret cabinet full of security camera footages. When the further analyze of the footages are finished, Madison showed one of the footages to the team that was the unbeatable proof about trading of organs between Lexandro and the secret buyer that the team recognized as Jeremiah. The team went to arrest Jeremiah and question him why he did all this. Jeremiah told them that being organ dealer will be first step into becoming someone in this city and that being honest is boring and not interesting. Barb put handcuffs on him and told him that he should watch what he will say inside the prison. Later, the team discussed about the suicidal plan of mayor Kessel to trust Roberto and Rot's information that Roberto want to open a brothel, with a security that even the most success criminal doubt that. Chief Loukas told them to be on the alert and that brothel is probably a cover up but also calm and that they all need to get under Roberto's skin and be their "ally" and not the open enemy if they want to work in a district owner by him. He also said that Sebastiano left the country and returned to his dictatorship owned continent, but that special agents took down all assassins. Then the team agreed with Chief and they started to work to get on Roberto's good side. Summary 'Victim' * Mandy Pregodich (Shot twice in her eyes by a printed gun) 'Murder Weapon' * Printed gun 'Killer' * Sebastiano Bauman Suspects SWongC19SFB.png|Scarlett Wong SRobertsSFB.png|Skye Roberts LDynamiteSFB.png|Logan Dynamite JLoydC19SFB.png|Jeremiah Loyd SBaumanSFB.png|Sebastiano Bauman Quasi-Suspect(s) RThornQSFB.png|Rot Thorn RDiasQSFB.png|Roberto Dias OKesselQC19SFB.png|Otto Kessel Killer's Profile * The Killer has AstroPet. * The Killer uses muscle gainer. * The Killer plays Tetris. * The Killer wears blue. * The Killer has O- blood type. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 *Investigate Exclusive Casino (Clues: Victim's body, Stack of cards; Victim identified: Mandy Pregodich) *Examine Stack of cards (Result: S WONG; New Suspect: Scarlett Wong) *Question Scarlett Wong about the victim (New Crime Scene: Victim's Office) * Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Black purse, Inventor bag) *Examine Black purse (Result: ID; New Suspect: Syke Roberts) *Examine Inventor's bag (Result: Printed gun) *Examine Inventor's bag again (Result: L DYNAMITE; New Suspect: Logan Dynamite) *Ask Skye Robert about the victim. *Ask Logan Dynamite why he had a weapon in his bag. *Analyze Printed gun (06:00:00; Murder Weapon Classified: Printed gun; Attribute: The Killer has AstroPet) *Autopsy Victim's body (18:00:00; Attribute: The Killer uses muscle gainer) *Go to Chapter 2! Chapter 2 *Investigate Night Club (Clues: Security camera, Headphones, Pile of cloths) *Examine Security Camera (Result: Security Camera) *Examine Headphones (Result: J LOYD; New Suspect: Jeremiah Loyd) *Examine Pile of cloths (Result: Locked tablet) *Examine Locked tablet (Result: Footage) *Ask Jeremiah Loyd about the victim (Profile Updated: Jeremiah has AstroPet) *Interrogate Scarlett about the footage of her cheating (Profile Updated: Scarlett has AstroPet and uses muscle gainer) *Analyze Security Camera (09:00:00; New Suspect: Sebastiano Bauman) *Ask Sebastiano why he argued with the victim (Profile Updated: Sebastiano has AstroPet and uses muscle gainer) *Investigate Victim's Sofa (Clues: Boken object, Basket) *Examine Broken Object (Result: Bloody device) *Examine Basket (Result: Green berry) *Examine Green berry (Result: Poisonous berry) *Question Logan about his tries to poison the victim (Profile Updated: Logan has AstroPet and uses muscle gainer) *Analyze Bloody Device (09:00:00; attribute: The killer plays Tetris; Profiles Updated: Syke plays Tetris; Scarlett plays Tetris) *Go to Chapter 3! Chapter 3 *Get the confession from Skye (New Crime Scene: Mixer) *Investigate Mixer (Clues: The record, Glass, Backpack) *Examine The Record (Result: Message) *Examine Glass (Result: Saliva) *Examine Saliva (Result: Sebastiano's Saliva) *Examine Backpack (Result: Gambling cards) *Interrogate Jeremiah about the message on the record (Profile Updated: ) *Ask Sebastiano about his saliva on the alcohol glasses (Profile Updated: Sebastiano plays Tetris) *Analyze Gambling cards (06:00:00; New Crime Scene: Expensive Jackpot) *Investigate Expensive Jackpot (Clues: Ammo box, Broken bottle) *Examine Ammo box (Result: Fibers) *Examine Broken bottle (Result: Blood) *Analyze Fibers (12:00:00; Attribute: The Killer wears blue) *Analyze Blood (15:00:00; Attribute: The Killer has O- blood type) *Arrest The Killer, NOW! *Go to Lustful Shadow 1! Lustful Shadows 1 *Listen to the request from Rot Thorn (Reward: Burger) *Investigate Exclusive Casino (Clues: Broken plastic, Secret drawer) *Examine Broken plastic (Result: USB) *Examine Secret Drawer (Result: Faded Papers) *Examine Faded Papers (Result: Exchange cheques) *Analyze USB (06:00:00) *Find and arrest Roberto. *Investigate Victim's Office (Clues: Faded Paper) *Examine Faded Paper (Result: Contract) *Convince Mayor Kessel to break the contract with Roberto (Reward: Hoodie) *Analyze Exchange Cheques (12:00:00) *Investigate Night Club (Clues: Secret cabinet) *Examine Secret Cabinet (Result: CDs) *Analyze CDs (06:00:00) *Arrest Jeremiah Loyd for being the organ dealer (Reward: 20 000 coins) *Move on to a new crime! Navigation Category:Criminal Case (Diego Diaz) Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Wealthy Street